


Christmas Time

by ylvisucka



Category: Sondre Lerche (Musician)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, yaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvisucka/pseuds/ylvisucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merry christmas :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lylawinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylawinx/gifts).



> this is a very quick fic, I wrote it for my secret santa kid, Lyla (sondremint) <3 since I was rushing with moving and everything, I had to stop sending her the bits of the fic so during the process of me being without wifi [cries with memory], I wrote this silly ending. anyway, LYLA KID I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND LOVE IT AND ILU SON <333

I stood beside the window watching the cold December wind shaking the leaves in the tree in front of our house. Inside, it was warm enough because of the big fireplace in the living room; but inside me, it wasn’t warm enough, not yet. He told me he would be a few minutes late, as he was, but it was the first Christmas for only both of us and I couldn't wait. We would be alone, in front of the fire, chatting, drinking, doing what we usually do, and finally exchanging gifts at midnight. He finally arrived with his motorcycle in our driveway and waved joyfully at me. My face lit up with joy and I felt that warmth I was longing to feel.  
  
\-- I thought you would never arrive, Mr. Lerche. – I said after he opened the door and got in the house.  
  
\-- Well, here I am, Future-Mrs. Lerche. – he answered quickly putting his arms around my waist and kissing me. – I’m sorry I’m late, but we can still do the gift thing, right?  
  
\-- Yeah, we can do “the gift thing”, Sondre. – we laughed at the way he referred to our first “real” Christmas. I was always amazed with the casualty I could lead a conversation with him while standing so close to him. I could be easily lost in his pale blue eyes and messy hair, all his features could get me distracted for ages.  
  
He suddenly unwrapped his arms and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
\-- We still have Grandiosa and I don’t really mind eating it again… do you have anything planned?  
  
\-- Hm… -- I hesitated a bit, because I was actually hoping to make a special Christmas dinner. I guess I got too caught up on waiting for him and getting the house ready. – I don’t, let’s make the pizza. – I laughed and sat in the little stool in front of the counter that separated the hall from the small kitchen.  
  
He putted the pizza in the oven and turned at me again, resting his elbows in the cold marble and his chin in one of his hands, as if he was admiring me. I used to get really embarrassed when he did this, but now I just mirrored his actions and we could be there for the longest time. He kissed me gently from the other side of the counter and placed the other hand on the back of my neck. I loved how I always lost the track of time in moments like this.  
  
After a lot of smooth kissing and small talking, the pizza was ready. He carefully got it out of the oven and cut it into eight pieces. He grabbed two plates, served each with one piece and signalized for us to go to the living room.  
  
As it still was a cold night, we simply sat in front of the fireplace and ate our pizzas. He was probably very hungry, there wasn’t much talk during this eating session. I poured ourselves some wine, that I had already strategically placed in the little table in front of the sofa. The night went on as we planned, the clock showed us midnight in no time.  
  
We exchange out gifts, he gave me the boxset of my favorite series, Supernatural, and I gifted him with a quite rare Radiohead vinyl, OK Computer. We were both excited to open out gifts and put them to proper use, but I guess that could wait.  
  
That night didn’t go further than that, silly laughs, conversations, kisses and some other kinds of caress. We would probably save that night from half-drunk sex or anything; we wanted to enjoy it and so we did, until we fell asleep in the same place we once sat to ate pizza.  
  
We didn’t felt like going upstairs, we could sleep right where we were. In the other morning, I woke up to the sound of birds outside, the fire was already gone. The slow and calm breath coming from the man that was hugging me soothed me. I could put anything on hold to have those moments with him, it felt like home, warm and fuzzy inside. I guess he made my everyday a Christmas day.


End file.
